A known image forming apparatus includes an automatic document feeder for automatically feeding a document for use in an automatic document feeding and reading function. The automatic document feeder requires a gear train including a plurality of gears.
When the size of the gear train is increased because of an increase in the number of gears, often the size of the automatic document feeder will be increased, especially the height of the image reading apparatus.